bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Raja Ampat
Survivor: Raja Ampat is the fourteenth season of BENLINUS' Survivor series. Seventeen strangers will compete against each other whilst battling the elements. If they can learn to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest, they will be given the title of sole survivor! The series premiered October ??? 2018, and ended with a live reunion on ???. The winner of the season was ???, defeating ??? in a ??? vote for the title of Sole Survivor. ??? was named the "Player Of The Season". Production The season and location (Raja Ampat) were officially announced in February 2017, with the season scheduled to take place sometime during March-April of the same year. However, due to the host taking a leave of absence, the series was placed on hold for a total of twenty months, officially being re-announced in August 2018 for an October start date. The season featured nineteen brand new players, divided into two tribes of nine (with one individual going to exile island). The tribe names were released in August 2018, being Batanta in yellow, and Salawati in red. Both tribes were named after major islands in the Archipelago of Raja Ampat. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the ??? tribe, wearing black. Originally the season was slated to feature eighteen brand new players. However, during casting it was decided that nineteen individuals would be cast in order to include an Exile Island theme similar to that in Survivor: Fiji. ClarkKent6969 (Clark) and Ghrocky100 (Alex) were initially both members of the cast. Unfortunately, the pair both went inactive for several days after the cast announcement, forcing their removal from the cast. The pair were not replaced due to the removal being so close to the first immunity challenge, and instead the season went forward with seventeen castaways. Twists * Seventeen Contestants: Unlike other seasons (which always featured an even number of players), Raja Ampat was scheduled to begin with nineteen players similarly to the U.S. season Survivor: Fiji. However, due to two cast members being cut due to inactivity, the game went forward with seventeen players. The odd numbered start left the oldest player unassigned to a tribe, forcing them to immediately head to exile island. * Exile Island: Each cycle of the game one contestant will find themselves sent to exile island, where they are given the opportunity to search for advantages hidden beneath its surface. Initially, one contestant will find themselves exiled due to the odd number of castaways. After the first tribal council, the winning tribe of each challenge will select one of its own members to go to exile island so that they may also find an advantage. * Hidden Immunity Idol: While the current rules still applied to hidden immunity idols (one being hidden at each camp), the exile island twist introduced an additional "super idol" (one which can be played after the votes have been read). The super idol is only eligible to be played for whoever is in its possession at the reading of the votes. Contestants The Game Voting History Coming Soon